The Future's Not Set
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron is a confused young man who's heart is being pulled in two directions. Who will win out? Aaron / Adam / Jackson. Not a threesome.
1. And this is how it began

**And this is how it began**

**December 2009:**

Moving towards Adam Aaron looked at his lips. The cut above his eye stung slightly as the farmer gently wiped the cut with the cuff of his shirt. His rough hand caressing the back of Aaron's neck as he held Aaron in place to tend to the wound.

'Ah, shit that hurt' Aaron said wincing at the pressure on the cut.

'Sorry' was all Adam got out before he felt lips on his, Aaron's lips at that. Yielding for a moment before pulling away 'What the hell was that?' he asked incredulously.

Aaron froze for a second before his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He wrenched open the car door and jumped out of the car. Moving around to the front his mind was racing, What the hell had just happened? He'd just tried and succeeded in kissing his best friend! What the hell was he thinking! He really didn't know. Maybe the bang to the head rattled his brains around a bit. He wasn't really gay gay, he just liked the look of some guys. He didn't like Adam like that did he? Shit! He did, he really, really did.

Adam had hopped out of the car following Aaron to the front, he was a little shaken at what had just happened but what was more confusing was that even though he pulled away he wanted more.

Walking towards the front of the car to face Aaron he couldn't help but think that the mechanic looked good tonight. He really shouldn't be thinking these things though; this was his best friend you don't think like this about your best friend, do you?

'Eh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just cos I got a bang to the head is all. I didn't mean it, thought you were Holly. Sorry' Aaron mumbled while looking at the ground.

Moving closer to Aaron Adam put his hand under his chin and lifter Aaron's face until they were looking at each other eye to eye. Slowly he moved his face closer to Aaron never breaking eye contact before gently placing his lips on Aaron's and giving in to the kiss that had started only moments before. Lips parting lightly, Aaron swiped his tongue lightly across Adam's lips causing the farmer to moan quietly. Their kiss deepened slightly before they broke apart to get air.

'Eh well that wasn't what I'd planned to do tonight' Adam said with a smirk on his handsome face.

'Mmmmm, me neither.' Aaron mumbled 'what do we do now? Pretend it didn't happen?'

'not sure I want to. Do you?' Adam asked with a frown on his face.

'No, but we can't be together together can we? You're with Scarlett and I'm with your sister for god's sake' Aaron announced.

'I know, I know. Shit! I know' Adam replied loudly. 'Maybe we can just keep it quiet for the time being, ya know just us.'

'I can't be with you and Holly, that's just sick mate. You know that. I'll break up with her tomorrow. It's just not right stringing her along like that when I know there is no future specially when I want to be with her brother for fuck sake!'

'You want to be with me properly?' asked Adam

'Well, yeah I do' replied Aaron in embarrassment thankful that it was dark and Adam couldn't see his blush.

Pulling Aaron closer to him Adam kissed him again, the kiss more heated then before. In the middle of the kiss Adam's phone rang with the tone assigned for Scarlett. Pulling away from Aaron Adam sheepishly took his phone out of his pocket 'I've got to take this mate, she'll keep ringing otherwise. Hey babe' he said into the phone 'How have you been?...Nah, just out with Aaron, nothing major's going on…We got kicked out of the pub so we're on our way home…..What? Yeah sure, I'll get Aaron to drop me to yours, I'm sure he wont mind.' As he said these last words he looked at Aaron and could see the look of disappointment flutter across his face. There was no way Adam was giving up little miss money bags for him. Shit, he thought, I'm fucked!

Putting away his phone Adam looked slightly embarrassed 'Sorry bout that but she insisted. Can you drop me to hers?'

'Course' Aaron replied somewhat down hearted at the development of the night.

Moving back towards the car Aaron and Adam got in and buckled up before driving off. Taking the drive more carefully now that he'd lost control once that night Aaron didn't say anything. Adam could feel the tension in the car and needed to release it. As Aaron stopped outside Scarlett's house Aaron looked at him with those wounded puppy dog eyes. Adam moved forward and captured the mechanics lips in his for a moment before breaking away and getting out of the car.

'See you tomorrow?' Adam asked before closing the door.

'Yeah sure' Aaron answered somewhat confused at what had just happened. Was Adam getting rid of Scarlett for him? He really wasn't sure. Pulling away from the house he saw Adam and Scarlett embrace on the door step of her house. How can he act like this Aaron thought, he knew that he couldn't do it anyway, Holly was history tomorrow. He just hoped that Adam would do the same to Scarlett but he wouldn't bet on it, Adam liked the finer things in life and Scarlett could definitely afford to give him all the stuff Aaron couldn't even dream of being able to afford. How do you compete against a multimillionaire anyway? That and the fact that she was a girl and Aaron most definitely wasn't. what if Adam changed his mind and didn't want anything to do with him tomorrow once he sobered up and realised what had happened. With all these thoughts running around his head Aaron parked up Ryan's car and went into Smithy cottage. He walked up the stairs with a lot on his mind. Getting in to bed the kiss with Adam kept playing over and over in his head. The first time he'd definitely instigated it but then in front of the car, Adam definitely instigated that one, didn't he? Did he? Shit, Aaron thought, I don't know. Finally after hours of tossing and turning Aaron finally fell asleep with thoughts of Adam in his head. He hoped that tomorrow would bring answers.


	2. What do we do now?

Chapter 2:

**What do we do now?**

Sunday started even worse then Saturday night had left off. He hadn't heard from Adam all day. He'd texted him first thing to see how he was and it was now four hours later and he still hadn't heard anything. This was already getting frustrating.

Aaron was up and about and pacing around Smithy. He was driving Paddy mad.

'Will ye head off and meet Adam in the pub or something lad, your pacing like a caged animal.' Paddy remarked

'He hasn't answered me text yet so I don't know what he's up to. He might be with Scarlett.' Aaron replied sullenly.

'ah Jesus come on, we'll head to the pub then if just to get you out of the bloody house before you burn a hole in me carpet from all the pacing'

The two men grabbed their coats and headed out to the pub for a few pints and some food cos neither could be bothered to cook, well if truth be told Aaron could burn water and Paddy didn't feel like cooking again.

Walking slowly down to the pub Aaron was lost in thought. So much so that he almost walked smack into Adam who was just coming out of the pub door holding a smiling Scarlett's hand.

'Alright mate?' Adam asked with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, fine. Did you get me text?' he asked before nodding hello to Scarlett.

'Yeah, no credit though. Off to the shops to get some, sure I'll see you back in here in twenty.' He said gesturing to the pub with the gesture of his head. 'Just got to walk Scar home'

'Ok, see you later' Aaron replied, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Maybe everything would be ok, there didn't seem to be any weirdness between them but then they weren't alone.

Walking into the pub after Paddy Aaron felt lighter now that he'd at least seen Adam.

'I'll get these Pads, two pints please Bob.' Aaron said smiling at the barman as he placed the order.

'I'll grab a table and some menus. Bring the pints over.' Paddy said as he walked to the back of the pub to grab a table in the snug.

Aaron paid for the pints and headed over to Paddy.

'You look happier already. And you were civil to Bob which is odd cos you're never civil to anyone!' Paddy said laughing at the sentiment.

'I'm not that bad Paddy, am I?' Aaron queried, knowing he was exactly that bad but hoping Paddy would be nice to him.

'Eh why don't we just order dinner, yeah?' Paddy said avoiding the question totally.

They sat in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. Neither minded, this was how it was sometimes between them. They liked it. It felt normal in a family full of crazy.

Food arrived and they began eating, Aaron keeping an eye on the door waiting for Adam to return. Eventually after half an hour he'd given up and decided that he wasn't coming back and that they were not good.

Aaron descended into a bit of a sulk and Paddy couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

'Aaron, what's up? Your mood's up and down like a yoyo. If you need to talk just come to me, ya know ya always can, about anything too.'

'Yeah pads, I know. 'Preciate it, just don't wanna talk about it yet.' Aaron replied sullenly.

Just then Adam sauntered into the pub, it was like a light switch was turned in Aaron's face even though he was trying to hide it.

'Hey Aaron, drink? Paddy?' Adam asked clam as you like as if nothing had happened between them only the night before.

'Not for me, I'm off home' Paddy replied as he stood up to go 'Don't stay out too late, you've work in the morning' this last part was directed at Aaron who just nodded.

'I'll have a coke, thanks.' Aaron finally replied.

He looked at Adam standing at the bar admiring the farmers arse before he reigned himself in and shouted at himself in his head. Get a grip!

Placing the drink in front of Aaron Adam sat directly across from him.

'We need to talk about last night' Adam said without preamble. Aaron nearly choked on the drink.

'Eh what?' Aaron spat out.

'I said, we need' Adam began again.

'I heard what you said' interrupted Aaron 'but can we not talk about it in here especially since you're girlfriends family are sitting over there' he pointed in the direction of Carl and Jimmy King, Scarlett's brothers.

'Alright, drink up and we'll head to the cricket pavilion, no one should be out there.' Adam said with a glint in his eye.

Once their drinks were gone they headed out of the pub towards the cricket pavilion. Once there they sat down in the wicker chairs facing each other. Aaron couldn't quite meet Adam's gaze but eventually Adam forced him to talk.

'So, what do you want to do about this?' Aaron asked quietly

'What 'this' do you mean?' Adam asked with a slight grin.

'You know what 'this' I mean Adam, stop being cute!' Aaron replied quickly.

'Well, I can't help it.' Adam said smiling and winking at Aaron.

'Adam, stop it. We need to talk properly and you know I hate this.' Aaron said

Adam stopped Aaron in his tracks by kissing him. Aaron couldn't believe it, the farmers lips were so soft and the kiss was filled with passion. Adam's hands moved up Aaron's back. Aaron pulled back.

'Stop Adam, I can't do this. I don't want to be the 'other man'.' Aaron said with feeling.

'I don't know what to do Aaron, I never thought about you in that way before but since last night. Well everything's changed. I can't stop thinking about you but I love Scarlett, I really do. I just don't know what to do! What should I do? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I swear I will.' Adam's face was completely open as he said this, he meant every word and that just confused Aaron even more.

'I can't Adam, I can't' Aaron said as he began to stand up to move away from the farmer.

Adam grabbed his hand to stop him. 'Please Aaron, don't make me choose. I can't stay away from you and I don't think you want to stay away from me. Do you?'

'No' Aaron's voice was so low Adam had to strain to hear him. Pulling the mechanic towards him Adam kissed him softly on the lips before breaking away from the only boy he'd ever felt like this for.

'It's up to you mate. I'll go with whatever you want me to do.' Adam sighed as he stood up and walked towards the pub and his quad bike. He hoped Aaron decided that they could be together in whatever capacity that would be but he'd let Aaron go if that's what he wanted. He cared about him too much not to.


	3. This is my decision, ok

Chapter 3:

This is my decision, ok:

Aaron watched Adam walk away from him and towards the pub, his head reeling from the last few minutes. Adam knew he didn't want to be a bit on the side but Adam couldn't or wouldn't drop Scarlett for him. He could kind of see why. Adam did love her he supposed. Maybe it's not as easy to give up on people and relationships when you really loved someone. He'd never felt like that though, even his mam had left him. No one loved him or put him before anyone else, why would Adam be any different. Maybe he should just let Adam go and not do anything more but even though he hated the thought of being the 'other man' he hated the thought of never being with Adam even more. Maybe he was falling for Adam or maybe he'd already fallen. No matter how fucked up it might be he was pretty sure that he was going to keep 'this', whatever 'this' turned into, going. With that decision made he made his way back home slowly deciding he'd talk to Adam tomorrow about his decision considering Adam said it was up to him. He wanted to sleep on it to make sure he was actually making the right decision. This was the most grown up thing he'd ever done and he was damned if he was going to mess it up by rushing in a messing up a brilliant friendship.

Walking in to smithy cottage he was met by Paddy coming in to the kitchen from the TV room.

'Hey lad, ya all right? Ya look like you've the weight of the world on your shoulders. If you need to talk I'm always here, ya know that right?'

'Yeah Paddy, I know. Thanks. I've just a lot on my mind at the minute. When I've figured out everything in my head I'll let you know' Aaron replied quietly.

'I won't go holding my breath then will I lad?' Paddy asked with laughter in his voice.

'Yeah, maybe don't. I like ya being around' Aaron admitted with a chuckle 'I'm off up to bed, I'm in early tomorrow. Night Pads.'

With that Aaron trundled up the stairs and into his bedroom. Lying down on his bed still fully clothed his mind was racing. Thoughts of Adam, fears about being outed because of their relationship or whatever 'this' was going to turn in to, worry about hiding this from Paddy. He really didn't like hiding things from Paddy, he could always see through Aarons lies and he needed Paddy more then he realised.

Finally stripping down and getting ready for bed Aaron slid under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep with dreams filled with images of Adam and Scarlett and people pointing and laughing. By the time Aaron's alarm clock went off in the morning Aaron felt like he'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. He wearily made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Paddy wouldn't be up for about half an hour so he could take his time. Standing under the shower he put his hands against the wall and dropped his head down into his chest. Sighing as the water cascaded down his face and back the last vestiges of sleep and the weary night he'd had were finally leaving him. Feeling better then he did upon waking he dressed for the day ahead, wondering when he would get a chance to talk to Adam. He knew Adam would be up from 5am so he sent off a quick text asking Adam to meet up with him after knocking off time to talk. He'd left the text vague as he hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say to him yet.

Making his way to work his mind was preoccupied as he'd expected but work somehow managed to take his mind off things as they were quite busy and Cain was in one of those moods that you just did what you were told and left it at that. The day flew and soon knocking off time came around. As he was finishing tidying up he heard a deep cough behind him. Turning around slowly he saw Adam standing only feet away.

'I'm nearly done, just give me 5 and I'll be with you' Aaron said before turning back around to complete his tidy up. Once this was finished he said bye to Cain and left work for the day.

'c'mon Adam' Aaron motioned to Adam to follow him to Smithy cottage as Paddy was out at some farm all day and shouldn't be back til 8 at the earliest.

Walking in to smithy Aaron turned to Adam and kissed him as the door closed behind them.

'I've made my decision, can you guess what it is?' he asked Adam with a twinkle in his eye.

'eh, yeah, yeah I think I can' replied Adam as he leant back into the kiss deepening it minutely before pulling away.

'What do I do about Scarlett?'

'I don't know Adam, that's up to you I suppose. I know that I'm not comfortable with the thoughts of being 'out' and that's not what I want from us. I don't want to be tripping the light fantastic in pink hot pants and dancing on floats. I'm not like that. Do you understand?' Aaron asked in all sincerity.

Adam tried not to laugh but the image of Aaron in pink hot pants was too much and he burst out laughing. 'Sorry Aaron, I just had a mental image of you in pink hot pants! They really wouldn't do anything for you ya know!'

Laughing at the image now too, Aaron relented but slapped Adam on the arm .

'I just want to be with you and I'm happy to keep it between us Aaron, if that's what you really want.' Adam replied seriously.

'it is, maybe that'll change in the future but for now can it just be between us?' Aaron replied.

'just between us' replied Adam with a smile and he leant in to capture Aaron's lips once more.

For the next few months the boys met up whenever they could. Their relationship was ridiculously chaste in comparison to Adam's relationship with Scarlett but he couldn't bring himself to dump her or to start a second sexual relationship no matter how much he wanted it. He knew he was cheating on her but if he started sleeping with Aaron too he'd feel like too much of a cheap shit to live with it and he liked being with them both. He knew Aaron was getting frustrated but he just couldn't give up being with Scarlett. It was like he was in love with the two sides of the one relationship, the physical one with Scarlett and the amazingly passionate and chaste one with Aaron. He'd hate to give up wither but he knew that Aaron was starting to get sick of never going past kissing. They'd gone so far as the go down on each other but Adam felt guilty the next time Scarlett did it cos all he was thinking was of Aaron's mouth in exactly the same position and even though Aaron was by far the more novice of the two his technique had Adam coming in seconds while sometimes it felt like a chore with Scarlett. He hated himself for comparing them but he couldn't help it.

Aaron was getting frustrated with the lack of intimacy between himself and Adam. He desperately wanted to sleep with him but he could feel Adam's resistance. He knew Adam was still sleeping with Scarlett, less often then before they got together but they were still doing it. He was getting so frustrated that he was starting to snap at Paddy for no good reason and Paddy was starting to get fed up with him. He hated when Paddy got annoyed at him cos it was so difficult to upset Paddy you knew you'd pushed his buttons when he shouted and so far this week he'd shouted at Aaron twice. This was not good. Aaron needed to do something before they both went mental. He decided that he was going to tell Paddy, maybe not about Adam but about being with a guy. Once he'd decided this it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to do it tonight.


	4. It's all out in the open now

Chapter 4:

It's all out in the open now

Once Aaron had decided to tell Paddy about everything he was much calmer then he had been in months, ever since he and Adam had begun actually. But now he was trying to find the right time to tell him. He needed to talk to him and make him understand but Aaron wasn't great with words and he wanted to get this right. He only wanted to have to go through this once and the more he thought about telling Paddy he was gay the sicker he felt. But tonight was the night, Paddy was supposed to be in and Aaron was going to make dinner for them. Heading into the surgery he found Paddy in the reception chatting with Pearl.

'Hey Paddy, I'm making dinner, just burger and chips. Will I put you in the pot?'

'Yeah, please. I'll be finished up here in about fifteen or twenty minutes.' Replied Paddy slightly shocked at the thought of Aaron cooking for them.

'OK, sure I'll see you inside. Night Pearl, see you tomorrow.' He said as he left the surgery to get started on the food for dinner.

Pearl sat in shock, he'd never been so polite to her since she started at the surgery over a year ago, maybe Paddy was a good influence on the lad after all.

Twenty minutes later Pearl had headed off home and Paddy closed up the surgery. Heading into Smithy through the vets entrance he could smell dinner and it smelt slightly burnt not that he'd ever say that to Aaron. They'd been having a tough couple of months and maybe this was Aaron's way of apologising or something.

Walking into the kitchen he found Aaron flapping a tea towel around trying to get rid of some of the smoke.

'I burnt the baps Paddy, sorry. I'll do more if you want but I'm just gonna have mine on a plate with the chips.' Aaron said conversationally while trying to keep the shake out of his voice. The time was getting nearer and nearer to when he'd have to blurt it out and he didn't know if he could do it. With a sigh he started plating up the dinner.

'Here' he said putting the plate in front of Paddy. 'Drink?'

'I'll take juice and then you can tell me what's on your mind' Paddy said, seemed he was more observant that Aaron had realised.

'Em, nothing I'm fine honest' was all Aaron managed even though he'd been given the perfect opportunity to spill the beans.

Dinner passed in relative silence, every so often one or other would come up with some small talk but all in all the dinner was quiet.

'Ok Aaron, I can't take this anymore there is something going on and you aren't telling me. Please, just tell me. You know whatever it is I'll try to help as much as possible, whatever it is'

After a few more minutes of Aaron being silent he asked the question that had been on his mind since Christmas and he'd seen something odd between Aaron and Adam 'Is there something going on between you and Adam?'

'Em, what do you mean Paddy?' Aaron asked hesitantly.

'I saw something at Christmastime when we were up at the Barton's for dinner. You and Adam were in the kitchen and I was at the door and I saw him hold onto your hand and stroke your arm. You were looking at each other the way couples look at each other, if you know what I mean. I love you no matter what, you know that don't you?'

Sighing Aaron answered Paddy as honestly as he could 'I know Paddy, I know. We kissed the night I crashed Ryan's car and it's been ongoing since then. I'm, ya know, gay' Aaron whispered 'but Adam isn't. He's still with Scarlett and it's gonna stay that way as far as I can see it' bitterness evident in his voice as he said this.

'Ok, I never thought you'd tell me the truth, I expected you to tell me some story or other about how it wasn't what it looked like, I'm so glad you felt you could tell me.' Paddy had tears in his eyes as he said this. 'Is that why you've been so off the last little while? Not that your gay but that your boyfriend is still going out with a girl?'

'He's not my boyfriend. We're just kind of together but not like that. We haven't gone any further then ya know some stuff. Oh god I cant believe I'm telling you this.' Aaron buried his head in his hands.

Paddy stood up and walked around the table until he was beside Aaron. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said 'Aaron, you know I love you and whatever you say stays between us but I never thought of you as the kind to cheat especially after what you saw me go through with your mam. I'm not judging you or at least I don't mean to but I just never thought you'd be happy being the other person.'

'I'm not Paddy, I'm really not but the thought of not being with Adam makes me feel worse then being his bit on the side. I don't know what to do Paddy, I really don't. I thought when this started Adam would eventually break up with Scarlett but it's been over three months and they are still going strong. It hurts but I agreed to be with him knowing he wasn't willing to break up with her. I just don't know what to do.' Aaron admitted.

'Have you said this to Adam?' asked Paddy.

'Ha! Yeah course I did immediately before I admitted my undying love! I don't think so Paddy, I don't want him to think I'm some needy woman for god sake!' Aaron scoffed.

'Well' said Paddy, 'if you don't tell him how is he supposed to know what's going on in that thick skull of yours? He's not a mind reader ya know'

'I know! For fuck sake Paddy back off!' Aaron shouted before pushing away from the table and knocking Paddy's hand from his shoulder.

'Aaron, don't be like that. You know I'm not saying this to hurt or upset you' Paddy said in a soothing voice trying to stop Aaron going off on one before he got out of hand.

Aaron could see what Paddy was trying to do but he was just getting madder by the second, he hated when he got like this but it was like a vent, he just went off and if it wasn't caught quickly enough he just went mental. Pushing past Paddy he was maybe a little too forceful and Paddy hit the doorframe with a bang that knocked him to the floor. As Aaron was running up the stairs he heard a thump as Paddy hit the floor. Reaching his bedroom door he stopped for a second but didn't hear anything from the kitchen. His anger quickly turned to fear and he slowly descended the stairs. Lying on the floor in an enlarging pool of blood was Paddy. He was out for the count. Moving towards him Aaron knelt down to feel for a pulse. Paddy was breathing but it was laboured, moving him into the recovery position he phoned for an ambulance. Shit, he thought to himself, look what I've done!

'Paddy, Paddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Wake up Paddy, please wake up' he begged the prone body.

The ambulance arrived and as Paddy was being stretchered off to hospital Adam drove around the corner.

'What's going on Aaron?' he asked worry evident in his face and tone.

'He fell down, he's lost a lot of blood and he's been unconscious for quite a while. I'm going to the hospital with him'

Grabbing Aaron's arm Adam asked 'How did this happen?'

'Don't ask, you won't like the answer' was the only reply he got as Aaron wrenched his arm from Adam's grip and he got into the ambulance after the paramedic.

Looking after the ambulance as it drove away Adam knew exactly what must have happened, Aaron losing the head as usual. Maybe being with him wasn't as good an idea as he thought. Sighing to himself he went back to his quad bike and headed back home lost in his own thoughts.


	5. After the truth came out

Chapter 5:

After the truth came out.

Paddy was in hospital overnight. Mild concussion, low level blood loss due to a small cut to the forehead, well it was a one inch long cut which needed stitches so it wasn't really that small. He'd been lucky. If Aaron hadn't been there it could have been a lot worse, or at least that's what all the medical staff kept telling Aaron as he waited to hear news on the only man he truly counted as a father figure. Once Paddy regained consciousness Aaron begged forgiveness. He had been crying while waiting for Paddy to wake up and Paddy could see the pain, fear and regret in his eyes.

'It's ok Aaron, really. You didn't mean to put me in hospital. It was just one of those things. I lost my footing when you pushed me and hit the door at an awkward angle. I forgive you so don't worry please son, it's fine.'

Those words were all Aaron needed to hear before bursting into tears again. He'd never regretted anything more in his entire life. Paddy didn't deserve to end up in hospital because of him. He'd do everything in his power to make it up to him.

Paddy was discharged later on the next day with strict instructions to take it easy for the next day or two. Aaron promised to mind him and with that they headed home in a taxi. Once home Aaron fussed around Paddy so much that he was starting to drive him a bit mad.

'Aaron, seriously, stop fussing. I'm fine. Now sit down, I want to talk to you' he said with a tone of voice that didn't brook disagreement.

Sitting down Aaron thought this might have something to do with his confession the day before.

'Yeah, Paddy. What's up?' he asked slightly worried as to what might come next.

'I want to know what's going on with you and Adam and you can't go off on one cos I'm injured' Paddy decided to pull out the injury card to try to guilt some info out of Aaron. He felt bad for doing it but if it worked he'd get over it quick enough.

'I don't know Paddy, I honestly don't' Aaron sighed as he said this 'I want more but he's not willing to give it. I'm getting frustrated and I don't know what to do. Lately I've been wondering what the hell I'm doing.' Aaron was finally being honest with himself and he didn't like the feelings he was having as a result of saying it out loud.

'Maybe you should talk to Adam about how you are feeling. Maybe he feels similar. You won't know unless you talk to him.' Paddy stated, sometimes Aaron couldn't see the wood for the trees and needed some help.

'Yeah Paddy, you're probably right. Anyway that's enough girly talk do you need anything else?' Aaron said as he got up and headed into the kitchen.

'Cup of tea wouldn't go astray' Paddy shouted after him.

'No probs' replied Aaron already deep in thought as to what to do about Adam. Maybe he should take Paddy's advice and just talk to him, tell him what he wanted. He didn't know how to go about it though. Then he remembered the pub he and Eli had ended up outside after being kicked out of a couple of pubs in Hotten. It was a gay bar called Bar West, maybe they could go there. No one from Emmerdale should be there unless there are more closet cases no one knew about. Sure he'd say it to Adam and see what he said. Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything, it might just work out. Well, he thought, stranger things could happen!

oOo

Aaron was in his room that night when he decided to text Adam and see if he felt like going to Bar West the next night. Waiting for the reply he expected to get a resounding NO, however the reply was surprising and annoying at the same time.

**OK Scar wit Lexi 2mrw neway. C u woolie 7.30, head in frm der**

Aaron was annoyed that the only reason he was going out with him was because Scarlett wasn't going to be around but at the same time at least he'd be alone with him in a gay bar where they could do what they wanted without worrying about being caught. Aaron was kinda looking forward to it.

Getting ready for bed he was in better form then he had been in a few weeks, possibly even months if he was totally honest with himself. He was going to have a night out with Adam without any prying eyes or the fear that someone would find them and out them to everyone. He might even talk to him about things if he got up the nerve.

Waking up the next morning Aaron was excited about the night out ahead. Getting ready for work he headed out with a spring in his step. Work passed quickly and before he knew it, it was home time and he was off back up the road to smithy to get ready for his night out with Adam. This was going to be their first time in a gay pub and even though he was excited he was slightly nervous at the same time. What if it was wall to wall drag queens or really, really gay people.

By 7 he was ready and headed down to the kitchen to talk to Paddy. He was still supposed to be taking it easy but Paddy being Paddy he wouldn't stop. He was paying for it a bit now.

'You look nice, new shirt?' Paddy said as Aaron entered the kitchen.

'Eh yeah, only got it last week. Not too much is it? Don't want to look like…..well ya know, like I'm trying too hard.' Aaron said his face going slightly pink as he stared at the floor as if it had all the answers.

'No, you look very nice. When you heading out?' Paddy asked wondering if Aaron had spoken to Adam yet or if tonight was the night.

'Meeting in the Woolie at half 7, then on to a pub in town.' Aaron replied vaguely hoping Paddy would leave it at that. No such luck though as Paddy questioned further.

Paddy's interest was piqued now that Aaron was being vague, 'Oh what pub you going to? Do I know it?'

Laughing to himself Aaron replied 'I wouldn't think so. It's a gay one, just gonna go see what it's like. It's not a date or anything' Aaron hastened to add.

'Oh right, didn't think it was, just two guys who mess around with each other out for a night on the tiles. Why would I think it might be a date?' Paddy asked smirking as he said it.

Slightly stunned at what Paddy had just said and realising that it was true Aaron's face flushed with mild embarrassment. How did Paddy know exactly what to say to make him think properly when it came to him and Adam. Aaron had kind of decided that if tonight was a blow out then he was going to end whatever this was between himself and Adam. He didn't want a half hearted relationship of sorts. With that thought firmly in his mind Aaron began heading for the kitchen door.

'Anyway, best be off. You ok for everything before I head? Don't want you hurting yourself while I'm out.' Aaron enquired before heading out.

'No, I'm fine. Enjoy yourself, don't get up to any mischief now Aaron!' Paddy said laughing at Aaron's facial expressions as he said this.

Aaron waved bye as he left Smithy cottage to meet Adam before embarking on a night out neither would forget quickly but for very different reasons.


	6. Boys Night Out

Chapter 6:

Arriving in the bar a bit before half 7 Aaron took a seat at the bar and ordered a pint while waiting for Adam to arrive. He was usually late, nothing different this night. Thinking about what paddy said he realised that this was actually a date. Maybe not in Adam's eyes but it was just the two of them going out in a public place together. It was definitely a date. Pint in hand he began drinking as he thought about the night ahead of them. Bar West looked cool from the outside but he'd decide if he liked it once he got there. He'd googled it a while back and there were pool tables and different DJ's every night. It sounded cool. By the time his first pint was gone he'd been waiting in the bar for about fifteen minutes and still no sign of Adam. He though about texting the farmer to see where he was when at that moment in walked Adam in a red shirt, the top few buttons opened. He looked gorgeous. Smiling as he saw Aaron at the bar he quickly walked over.

'Will we get a pint here before heading on?' he enquired

'Ok' was all Aaron could force out, his throat had closed over from how much he wanted to ravish Adam right now.

'Two pints please Bob' Adam said to the barman.

'You off out lads? You've very dressed up for coming in here' Bob replied without malice.

'We're off in to town for a lad's night out, no girls allowed' Adam replied smiling at the friendly barman.

Aaron was amazed Adam could lie so easily but then again he'd been lying to Scarlett for the last three months without much problem. He hadn't been caught out once.

Once the pints were finished they headed out to the bus stop to wait for the bus to Hotten. No one else was waiting so while there Adam pulled Aaron into the shelter and gave him a quick hello kiss before pulling away.

'Wanted to do that from he minute I saw you in the pub' Adam admitted without any embarrassment while Aaron's face flamed with the acknowledgement. Even though Aaron was the gay one of the relationship Adam was the more tactile of the two, well only when in private or when hiding behind walls or barns or bus shelters it seemed. Aaron tried to snap himself out of this. Tonight was meant to be fun not a time to over think things.

Finally the bus arrived and the two headed into town. Once their they moved towards Bar West, hands stuffed deep in pockets so it wouldn't look like they were actually together when they went in. Heading in in front of them were two guys, one with light curly hair and the other with jet black hair. Aaron noticed the curly haired guy as he turned to hold the door open for them as they passed through and their eyes locked for a second. Aaron felt electricity shoot down his spine from just looking at this guy.

Heading down the stairs and into the lushly decorated pub Aaron headed straight for the bar. As he leant on the bar waiting to catch the eye of the barman he felt a hand on his waist and turned to see that Adam had placed his hand on the small of Aarons back as he rested against the bar. He'd never done this before and Aaron felt slightly weird but in a good way. Maybe this night will be good after all he thought.

Drinks in hand they turned from the bar to try to find a seat. Since it was still early enough they found a table just beside the pool tables. Putting down the drinks Aaron noticed that the guy he'd seen earlier was currently leaning over the table lining up his shot. Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off the guy's ass. As he moved to take his shot his shirt moved up to reveal his lower back, well defined muscles stood out on his back and the top of his ass. Aaron nearly choked on his drink, he had just realised he was checking out a guy when the guy he was kinda with was sitting beside him.

Realising that Adam had been talking to him while he'd been ogling the guy at the pool table he turned to face him.

'Sorry, say again?' Aaron said.

'I just asked how work was? No news or gossip? I haven't spoken to you properly in a few days' Adam replied looking at Aaron all the time.

Aaron replied and they continued to chat but Aaron's mind kept wandering to the guy stood just feet away playing pool. Seemed he was good at it, they were playing winner stays on and so far he'd beaten four people. Adam motioned to Aaron that maybe he should play the guy next since Aaron was really good, or so he liked to think anyway.

The guy at the pool table had just finished beating his last opponent when he looked up and saw Adam and Aaron looking at him. He'd felt eyes on him all night and he'd hoped it was the shorter haired bloke but the two of them were looking at him now. Walking over to them he said 'Fancy a game? Winner stays on.'

'Go on Aaron, you play with him' Adam prompted.

Aaron's mind went into overdrive imagining doing exactly what Adam had suggested, playing with this guy but the setting in Aaron's mind was not a pool table, it was the wall of a toilet and this guy being pushed up against him while they kissed and fumbled and then a whole lot more. Mentally shaking himself he got up and took the proffered pool cue.

'Aaron' Aaron said gesturing at himself.

'Jackson' replied the guy playing pool.

They played the first game which Jackson won easily since Aaron's mind was not on the balls on the table but on the ones between his legs and of what he wanted to do to the guy in front of him right now. He forgot that Adam was sitting behind him as he asked to play again.

'Play again; my mind wasn't on the game. I'll beat you this time' he promised.

'It's your money' replied Jackson as he racked up again. Jackson had seen the way this guy had been looking at him during the last game, when he thought he wouldn't be caught naturally. He was pretty sure Aaron kept his eye on his ass the whole time they were playing the game. Jackson was slightly confused as he thought that himself and the lad he was here with were together but maybe he got that wrong, he wasn't sure though.

Playing again Aaron's mind was fully on the game this time and he won a close game. It came down to the black and he potted it first into the top pocket. Smiling at Jackson he said 'Best out of three?'

'Sure' Jackson replied, enjoying the time spent with this guy. Aaron was definitely gay, Jackson thought to himself, but he seemed quite shy about expressing it. He knew the type, probably recently out and playing the field a bit. Looking at the other guy sitting in the booth he didn't fancy being Aaron. The guy did not look happy. He had a slight scowl on his face while looking at the two of them playing pool, maybe they should just stop after this game. If Jackson won he'd put a stop to it and move over to his friends. There was nothing worse them being piggy in the middle of a domestic. But, at the same time they two guys hadn't been very tactile while they were out. Maybe they were just like that though. Some people just weren't very tactile. As he moved around the pool table to take his next shot he walked in front of Aaron, he felt the younger man stiffen as he passed by and Jackson smiled to himself. Well, well, well, looks like he might like me after all, he thought.

Aaron stepped back slightly, hyperaware of the proximity of Jackson to him. He could smell the other guys scent he was that close and Aaron wanted nothing more then to jump him right then and there. He didn't know what was happening to him, he was supposed to be out with Adam on a date and here he was spending most of the night playing pool with a complete stranger. He needed to get away from him soon. Once the game was over which Jackson won again he moved away from the table handing the cue back to Jackson as he went to sit back down.

'Thanks for the game Jackosn, better get back to him though. Been neglecting him a bit' Aaron admitted.

'He your boyfriend?' Jackson asked outright, he wanted to know before he did anything.

'Em, it's complicated. More like friends with benefits but like I said, complicated' Aaron admitted.

'Oh right, I understand. Enjoy the rest of you night' Jackosn replied as he moved away from Aaron and over to his friends.

Aaron moved over to Adam to find him sullen and moody. This was unusual; normally it was Aaron who was moody.

'Oh so you remembered I existed then did ya?' Adam snapped at Aaron.

'Eh you told me to go play with him' retorted Aaron.

'Yeah, I meant pool not mind fucking him on the pool table! You don't hide what you want very well Aaron, your face gives you away you know that!' with that Adam pulled on his jacket and went to the door.

Sighing, Aaron lifted his jacket from the chair not realising that he had dropped his phone from the pocket until it was too late. Walking out of the pub after Adam he looked back over his shoulder and caught Jackson looking at him as he left. With a small smile he turned and left the bar to follow after his friend. He was gonna get it in the neck all the way back on the bus, he just knew it. But for some reason, he didn't really care.


	7. The choices we make Part 1

Chapter 7:

The choices we make Part 1 :

For the whole bus trip home last night Adam went on and on about how Aaron treated him that night. After a while Aaron had just switched off and just nodded every so often. Maybe Adam was more work then it was worth. After getting off the bus he had put his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone only to find it missing.

Thinking that his phone was still on the bus he'd jumped back on before the doors had closed. Apologising to the bus driver he'd said 'I think I left my phone on the seat I'll be two seconds'

As he has walked back down the bus to where they had been sitting he realised that he hadn't had it on him when he got on the bus, it definitely wasn't on the seat or the floor and he was pretty sure it was in the pub. Shit, he thought, how am I going to get it back now.

Getting off the bus his face showed Adam that the phone hadn't been on the bus.

'I must have dropped it either in the pub or on the way to the bus. It's gone now either way' Aaron huffed as he got back off the bus and walked with Adam towards Smithy cottage.

'You staying over tonight? Paddy wont mind' Aaron asked Adam.

'Eh no, I'm gonna head home. Dad's gonna pick me up in a few. I texted him when you went back onto the bus. I think it s for the best after the night we've had' Adam said without any remorse in his voice.

Maybe he's still pissed over the whole Jackson thing. Deciding not to make a big deal out of it Aaron just shrugged and continued to walk towards home.

'Come in to wait if you want. Up to you' was all he said.

Adam nodded and followed him into the house. 'Dad will ring when he's outside, shouldn't be long now'

'That's fine, do you want a can?' Aaron asked pulling one out of the fridge for himself.

'Yeah, go on' replied Adam looking at Aaron and wondering why he wasn't going off on one cos he wasn't staying. Maybe he was thinking about that guy in the pub. This idea didn't make Adam happy at all. He knew he was with Scarlett and Aaron but he didn't want Aaron to have someone else too. He wanted Aaron to be his alone, he knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He felt very possessive over Aaron and having some out and proud guy trying it on was not going to happen if Adam had anything to do with it, that was damn sure.

oOo

Falling in to bed later that night Aarons mind was whirring. Images of Adam mixed with images of Jackson. His head was full to bursting. He didn't even know when or how he would ever see Jackson again considering he only went to the bar with Adam for a kind of date, he'd never go alone and he didn't think Adam would go with him again. Asking Adam to go with him in the hopes of seeing another guy probably wasn't for the best either now that he came to think of it though. Sleep was not coming easily as he tossed and turned into the early hours.

Finally falling asleep as the sun was coming up Aaron was not in the best of moods when his alarm went off for him to get up. Waking up the next morning Aarons mind was still racing. Firstly thinking about the guy he met in the bar, Jackson. He had never been so attracted to anyone so quickly before not even Adam. He couldn't stop thinking about him even when himself and Adam were on the bus and Adam was having a go at him all he could think about was Jackson. This was not good. Adam actually shouted at him as if he was the one cheating. It's like one rule for him and another for Aaron. Even though Adam had Scarlett it was as if he wanted Aaron to himself too, he didn't want Aaron to have anyone else. Considering that he only had half of Adam he didn't think it was fair. It's not like they were sleeping together or anything and he'd only played pool with a guy, while Adam was there mind!

Groaning to himself about stupid lads and lack of sleep he slowly got out of bed sitting on the edge his head in his hands. Reaching out to pick up his phone he remembered that he'd lost it, that meant more money he didn't have being used to get a new one. Standing up he headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day already hoping that this day would end quickly.

The day dragged. Even thought he had work to do everything seemed to be going in super slow motion. He'd just finished a car when he saw a blue van drive by. He could have sworn it had the name Jackson on the side but maybe he was hallucinating from lack of sleep. Realising it was lunch time he shouted to Cain that he was heading. Walking towards smithy his heart stopped as he saw Jackson hop out of his van and walk up to the vets surgery. Paddy came out smiling at the guy and in Jackson's hand was Aaron's phone. Hiding himself he wondered if Jackson told Paddy where he'd found it, not that it really mattered but he hoped he hadn't. Waiting until Jackson got back into his van Aaron gave out to himself for not having the bottle to head over and say hi but he wasn't sure if he could face him after all the thoughts that had been running through his mind. Plus he didn't want Paddy to guess that he liked this guy. Seeing the van drive away Aaron walked up to smithy and went into the kitchen to get himself some food. Paddy walked in from the surgery to have lunch himself and hadn't realised Aaron was there.

'Hey lad, guess what? This lad called Jackson found your phone in a pub last night, he rang me, well the home number, and he's dropped it off for you. Here's his number, you could ring and say thanks' Paddy said smiling all the time never realising that Aaron's mind was racing just knowing that he now had a way to contact Jackson if he really wanted to.

'That's cool, I thought I night have to get a new one. I'll give him a text to say thanks' Aaron said pocketing the number and the phone.

Finishing lunch in a good mood Aaron said bye to Paddy and strolled back down to work. Taking Jackson's number out of his pocket he put the number into his phone. As he walked down the road he thought about texting him and offering to buy him a drink that night but he thought it might be a bit too forward, maybe it'd look needy or something and he really didn't want that. Pocketing the phone he decided he'd wait til after work and then maybe send a quick text. The afternoon went by much faster then the morning had. His phone beeped and for some ridiculous reason he hoped it was Jackson but instead it was Adam asking if he wanted to meet up in the Woolie for a few drinks. Deciding he better see Adam instead of seeing Jackson he sent a text back telling him he'd be in after work.

Heading into the Woolie after work he saw Adam sitting there at a table with Scarlett beside him. Adam just smiled up at him; he didn't even look the slightest bit sorry. This made up Aaron's mind for him. Pulling out his phone he sent Jackson a quick text:

**Hey, Aaron here. Got my fone back ta 4dat. Can I buy u a drink sumtime as a tank u?**

Sending the message he wasn't really expecting a reply but about fifteen minutes later he got one.

**No probs, drink wud b nice. U free 2nite? Don't wry if ur not.**

Sending a reply:

**I'm free. Were u want 2meet? Wat time?**

Just as quickly a reply pinged into his inbox:

**Bar West 8?**

**Ok, c u then **was all Aaron replied. Realising he'd been grinning at his phone he looked up to see Adam looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

'When did you get your phone back?' he asked none too civilly.

'Earlier today, some guy from the bar left it with Paddy' Aaron replied hoping that the mention of the bar would shut Adam up as he didn't think he'd want to mention the name with Scarlett sitting beside them.

Adam took the hint and let it drop. Aaron decided to stay for one and then say he had to head home. He didn't want Adam knowing what he was going or who he was meeting. Getting up to leave after his drink was finished Adam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'I'm off, see ya tomorrow' was all Aaron said as he headed out. Hearing his phone ping with a message he opened his phone to see a message from Adam

**Where u off 2 in such a hurry?**

Sending off a quick reply Aaron just stated:

**Paddy wants me home. C u 2mrw**

Closing his phone he hoped Adam would leave it at that. Hurrying home he hopped into the shower before getting dressed in jeans and a jumper. He felt more nervous about this quick drink then he had going out on a proper date, maybe because this was the first time he was going to go out as a gay man to see another gay man. Telling Paddy he was off out he grabbed his jacket and headed to the bus stop. The bus came and he got on just as Adam came out of the pub with Scarlett. Sitting at the back of the bus he smiled to himself.

oOo

Walking into Bar West he headed straight to the bar to get a drink to steady his nerves. After putting in his order he scanned the bar to see if Jackson was there yet as Aaron was a few minutes early. Looking directly at him was Jackson sitting at a table on the other side of the pool table to where Aaron and Adam had been sitting yesterday. Paying for his pint he walked over to Jackson in a kind of daze. Putting the pint down on the table he noticed that Jackson was more then half way through his.

'Do you want me to get you a fresh one?' he asked gesturing at the pint in front of Jackson.

'No, not yet thanks. I wasn't sure if you'd actually come so I thought I'd get myself a drink while I was waiting so I didn't look like a tool' Jackson replied honestly.

'Why would you think I wasn't coming, I asked you to meet up' Aaron said slightly confused at the other mans train of thought.

'Well I thought maybe your fella might have something to say about you meeting up with another bloke'

'He's not my fella, I told you that yesterday. You really should listen to me you know' smirking at Jackson as he said this.

They chatted about work and anything else that came up in the course of the night. Aaron had bought a round as a 'thank you' and then Jackson had got one as a 'nah you're all right'. Eventually five pints down Aaron looked at his watch.

'Shit, my last bus is in 10 minutes. I better get going. It was really nice meeting you Jackson' he said blushing slightly as he said this.

'Maybe we can meet up again if you'd like to' came Jackson's reply as he looked at Aaron from under his eyelashes.

Aaron's breath caught in his chest at the emotion that was in the other mans eyes. He felt wanted and it scared him a bit. Getting up as well Jackson moved around the table to stand beside Aaron. 'I'll walk you out cos I'm heading home now too'

The two walked up and out of the club together still chatting and laughing. Jackson stopped at the corner and said 'I'm off this way' indicating left with his head.

'I'm over here' Aaron indicated the bus stop on his right. 'I better go or I'll miss my bus'

'Yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we' came Jackson's reply a small smile touching the corners of his mouth.

Before Aaron could reply he felt the other mans lips on his, soft pressure was being applied and Aaron responded partially opening his mouth as a tongue flicked out to lick his lips. The kiss was quick but passionate and as they parted both men's eyes were partially dilated with undisguised lust.

Backing away Aaron mumbled 'I really have to go'

'Do you want to meet up again?' Jackson enquired.

Smiling Aaron simply replied 'Yeah' as he turned to run for the bus as it was just pulling into the bus stop. Hopping in, he paid and walked down the bus all the time looking at Jackson just across the road. Finally sitting down he turned and waved at Jackson who waved back. As the bus pulled out Aaron couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.


	8. The choices we make Part 2

Chapter 8:

The choices we make Part 2:

Grinning to himself all the way home Aaron was on a high. Getting off the bus he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if Jackson had texted. Seeing a message in his inbox he opened it.

From: Adam Received: 21 March 2010 20:34

**Paddy just walked in. where r u really?**

Shuddering at the message he wasn't sure how or what to reply. The euphoria of his kiss with Jackson waned now as the thoughts of what Adam might do or say were weighing heavily on him. Realising it was nearly midnight and knowing that Adam would be up in five hours he decided against texting him back until morning. He wasn't sure how that would go down but he'd think of something. Walking towards Smithy his mind spun. Adam knew he hadn't been with paddy and he wasn't sure if he really cared anymore. Jackson didn't make him feel dirty or a guilty little secret. Ok, he wasn't totally out and proud yet but he'd never be if he stayed with Adam would he? Adam would keep Scarlett on the side for as long as he could and even though he and Adam hadn't slept together yet he didn't feel right about being the other man. He hated cheaters and now here he was being one.

While pondering about what to do his phone pinged. Hoping it wasn't Adam again he was please to see Jackson's name come up.

From: Jackson Received: 21 March 2010 23:57

**Had a really good time tonight. Hope we can do it again sometime**

Smiling to himself he quickly replied to Jackson

To: Jackson Sent: 21 March 2010 23:58

**Yeah, had a really gud time. Want 2 meet up 2moro? **

Opening the front door he heard his phone ping again. Reading the text he couldn't stop the big grin from spreading across his face.

From: Jackson Received: 22 March 2010 00:02

**Deffo, pub, club or dinner?**

To: Jackson Sent: 22 March 2010 00:04

**Dinner? I'll pay. Meet up8? **

While waiting nervously for a reply Aaron started to walk up the stairs to his room. Slowly pulling his jacket from his shoulders as he walked into his bedroom he threw it on the chair and threw himself down on the bed, flipping on his bedside radio as he did, just to get some noise into the house. Holding his phone in his hand he felt the vibrations and heard the ping of a new message. Opening his phone once more he saw another message from Jackson.

From: Jackson Received: 22 March 2010 00:06

**Sounds gud 2me. Where do u want 2go?**

To: Jackson Sent: 22 March 2010 00:07

**There's a nice Italian near Bar west, we cud meet up there first and then head 2restaurant?**

From: Jackson Received: 22 March 2010 00:08

**Like a proper date then?**

To: Jackson Sent: 22 March 2010 00:08

**Yeah, a proper date ;-)**

From: Jackson Received: 22 March 2010 00:09

**Cool **** C u 4drinks in Bar west, 7.30? **

To: Jackson Sent: 22 March 2010 00:09

**Deffo. **** C u 2moro. Nite. **

From: Jackson Received: 22 March 2010 00:10

**Nite **

Aaron looked at the texts that he had just received and couldn't stop smiling. He had another night out with Jackson but this time it was a proper date and he was really happy about it but just then his phone rang. Assuming it was Jackson he didn't bother checking the screen to see who it was.

'Hey, couldn't wait to talk to me again?' Aaron asked smiling into the phone fully expecting to hear the deep voice of Jackson on the other end.

'Well I don't think that was for me, now was it?' came Adam's voice from his phone 'why didn't you text me back?'

'I thought you would be in bed. It's late' Aaron replied.

'So where were you?' Adam asked annoyance tingeing his voice.

'Was out with mates, met them in town' Aaron replied desperately trying to come up with a decent story. He just hoped Adam wouldn't ask too many questions or delve too deep into what he said.

'Oh, who? Anyone I know?' Adam enquired.

'Don't think so. Paul and John from college.' Aaron randomly pulled names from the air as a Beatles track came on the radio.

'Oh, never heard of em. They straight?' Adam asked quite abruptly.

'Not sure what that matters but yes they are. Seriously Adam, what is up with you? You were with Scarlett and I just wanted a night out. Gimme a break ok!' Aaron snapped.

'Ok, calm down Aaron. I just asked a bloody question.' Adam replied trying to placate Aaron. 'Fancy doing something tomorrow night?'

'Not really, no Adam. I'm sick of being your fallback. I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok. Night'

'Oh alright, night mate' Adam replied somewhat stunned at the force in Aaron's voice. Adam had never heard him so annoyed at him before. Adam got away with murder when it came to Aaron usually.

Hanging up on Adam Aaron's mind was racing. He'd baldly lied to Adam and now had another date with Jackson. He hoped Adam would just leave him alone for a few days, he needed to clear his head. Stripping for bed he climbed in and looked at his clock, twenty past twelve. And he'd to get up early for work. Pulling up his covers he tried to sleep but his mind was racing, thoughts of Adam finding out about Jackson and Jackson finding out that there was actually something going on between him and Adam and not 'just friends' as he'd told him. He wondered what would happen if Jackson found out. From the little he knew about him Aaron didn't think that Jackson would take kindly to finding out that Aaron was with someone else. He'd see how the next date went and then he'd know what to do, at least he hoped he would. Finally falling asleep well into the next morning Aarons dreams continued from where his thoughts left off.


	9. The Date

Chapter 9:

Waking to the sound of his alarm going off Aaron groaned, annoyed at what had happened the night before. Adam was really starting to annoy him. It was like Aaron had to be at his beck and call all the time, when was he allowed to have a real life? At least he had a date with Jackson, a proper one. He was really excited. He just hoped he managed to avoid Adam for the day as he wasn't sure what to say if he asked him to go out again.

Work passed slowly since he was counting down the hours and minutes until his date that night. In his head he was doing girly things like planning his outfit. He wanted to make sure everything went well and that included looking good. He didn't want Jackson to think he hadn't made the effort.

At lunchtime he got a text from Adam asking him if he wanted to do something that night, he'd lied and said he was going to meet mates from college. He just hoped Adam didn't ask to come along. He stood with his phone in his hand thinking about what to do.

'Oi lad, anyone in there?' Cain shouted at Aaron to get his attention 'that car won't fix itself you know?'

'Yeah, sorry. I'll finish it now' Aaron replied getting his head into the work space and working solidly until the car he'd been working on was working. By the time he'd finished the work it was a quarter to 5. Looking up from wiping his hands he looked at Cain and raised an eyebrow signalling whether he could leave or not.

'Go!' Cain replied with a sigh.

'Cheers Cain' came the reply as Aaron went into the garage and grabbed his hoodie before running up the road to his house to get ready for his date the worry about Adam completely forgotten in his haste.

Running into Smithy cottage he thundered up the stairs to start getting ready. Quick shower later he stood in front of the bathroom mirror wondering whether to shave or not. He thought he looked really young clean shaven but if they kissed tonight would Jackson get stubble rash. Deciding stubble rash was better then looking like a ten year old he decided to leave the stubble.

Standing in his bedroom towel slung low on his hips he rummaged through his wardrobe trying to find the nice dark jeans he'd gotten recently. Pulling them out he started to look for the tight black jumper he liked. Pulling on his outfit he stood looking in the mirror, realising he was fussing over his appearance for a date with a man he rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, he was already falling for this guy and they hadn't even really gone out properly yet.

Running down the stairs he walked over to the sink to get the food for Clyde. Paddy was pottering around the kitchen as he fed Clyde.

'You look nice, going somewhere special?' paddy asked with a gleam in his eye.

'Nowhere special really, just out.' Aaron replied to really looking at paddy and feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd noticed how dressed up he was.

'You meeting someone?' paddy asked 'Adam?'

'No, not Adam. I'm just meting a friend'

'A new friend or an old one?'

'Paddy, leave it will ya? I'm just going out ok. I'll be back late so don't wait up ok?' Aaron said as he went to grab his jacket.

'OK, sure text me later to let me know how late you'll be. Have a good time' paddy said waving slightly at Aaron as he left.

Aaron merely smiled slightly and headed out to the bus stop.

oOo

Getting off the bus twenty minutes later he headed into Bar West to meet Jackson. It was only a quarter past 7 but he preferred to be early then late just in case Jackson thought he'd stood him up. In the end Jackson was fifteen minutes late. Panting as he ran over to Aaron 'Sorry, work ran over. How long have you been here?'

'Bout half an hour' Aaron replied.

'Oh right, and no one picked you up eh?' Jackson replied with a wink.

'Well there was one guy but I told him I was waiting for someone. Lucky you turned up, I was just gonna go find him' Aaron replied jokingly, instantly at ease with Jackson.

Jackson laughed at this thought cos he was pretty sure Aaron was joking but then again Aaron did look very hot today. He'd dressed up for him.

'Drink?' Jackson asked.

'It's ok, I've got one. Got you one too. Beer, hope that's alright' he said handing the beer over to Jackson.

'Thanks Aaron. Appreciate it. Do you want to sit here or head over to a booth?' Jackson asked.

'Well, tables booked for 8 so we need to be heading soon to be honest, might as well just have these and head off if it's all the same to you. Sure we can come back after dinner if you want?' Aaron stated

'Yeah, after dinner sounds good' Jackson replied already enjoying this night out and he'd only been here two minutes.

Finishing up their drinks they laughed and joked not feeling anxious or awkward. Conversation and jokes flowed and not once did they not know what to say to each other.

This date was going really well, thought Aaron. He really liked Jackson the more he met and talked to him.

Heading out to the restaurant Jackson put his hand on the small of Aaron back causing a shock of want to course through Aaron's veins. He was pretty sure Jackson felt it too cos when he looked around at Jackson his eyes had dilated.

Walking into the restaurant Aaron simply stated 'Livesy, table for two'

'Emm, yes, here it is. Follow me' was all the waiter said as he walked them to a table near the back of the restaurant. 'Someone will be over to take your order in a few minutes, would you like drinks?'

After ordering their drinks their date started properly. Once their food was ordered they jus talked, they talked about their lives, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, everything really.

'God, I never usually talk about myself this much. Actually, come to think about it I never talk this much usually!' Aaron exclaimed with a smile.

'Must be good for you then. 'Jackson replied with a smirk the smile lighting his chocolate brown eyes.

'Yeah, must be.' Aaron replied the happiness radiating from him too.

By the end of the meal they had nearly talked themselves hoarse, laughing at anecdotes and life stories. Aaron thought Jackson's mad sounded mental but funny while Jackson thought Aaron's paddy sounded like a godsend.

Smiling at each other over desert Aaron slid his hand over the table to grip Jackson's which had been lying on the table.

'I've had a really nice time. I think this was a good idea.' Aaron said a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Pulling his hand out from under Aaron's Jackson put his hand to Aaron's face 'it was a very good idea' leaning over the table slightly he caught Aaron's lips with his own and gently kissed him, pulling away before it got too heated.

Smiling at each other the bill was paid and they headed out and back to Bar West. Walking close together Aaron decided to bite the bullet and slipped his hand into Jackson's turning to look at him as he did to get reassurance that this was ok to do. Jackson just smiled back and gripped Aaron's hand tighter.

Heading back in to Bar West they headed to the bar.

'Why don't you find a seat and I'll get the drinks. Beer?' Jackson offered.

'Yes to both' Aaron replied as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jackson's lips.

Turning around he headed to find a table finding one with ease and plonking himself down to wait for Jackson to come over.

Walking over to Aaron, drinks in hand his stomach did a little flip when he noticed that Aaron smiled when he looked at him. Jackson knew he was falling for the younger man and falling hard.

The night flowed easily, conversation never dried up. They were sitting on a bench seat turned towards each other, Jackson had placed his hand on Aaron's knee and Aaron had interlaced their hands a few minutes later. The drink and chat flowed, kisses were exchanged and talk of another night out came up. Finally at about half 1 Aaron said he had to go. He didn't look like he wanted to but he'd been made promise that he'd open the garage the next morning and doing that tired or too hungover was never a good idea plus Cain would be on him if he let him down. Finishing their drinks they headed to the door hand in hand.

Exiting the bar Jackson knew that he wanted to be with Aaron and he was pretty sure that Aaron felt the same. Turning to face Aaron Jackosn pulled him by the collar of his jacket and placed his lips on Aaron's loving the taste of him as their kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance as hands roamed over clothes. Aaron could feel himself begin to get hard as Jackson put one hand on his bum to pull him closer. They finally had to break away when they both needed to breathe. Panting slightly someone passed by and shouted 'Get a room' but they just smiled at each other wanting this night to go on and on.

'You sure you have to go home?' Jackson asked in a sultry tone deciding he was gonna make it hard for Aaron to leave him.

'Don't tempt me Jackson, you can feel I want you but I really have to go home. We can maybe meet up again soon?' Aaron asked not wanting to sound too desperate but really wanting to see him tomorrow or sooner.

'Fine!' Jackson sighed while laughing lightly. 'Suppose another kiss will just have to do me' he said winking at Aaron as he pulled Aaron towards him. Lips meeting the charge between them was electric, Aaron could only imagine what the sex would be like because he really wanted to see Jackson again and he knew he wanted to do more then just kiss him.

Breaking from their kiss Jackson and Aaron smiled at each other.

'So I'll call you tomorrow yeah?' Jackson asked smiling at his new boyfriend.

'Yeah, talk to you tomorrow' Aaron replied leaning in for one final kiss before they headed in opposite directions.

Turning with a smile on his face Aaron looked up to see Adam standing not twenty feet from him, his mouth hanging open.

'Out with mates was it?' he asked, venom dripping from his words as he turned on his heel and stalked off.

'Shit' was all Aaron said as he looked to the sky wishing tonight could have ended just two minutes before this point.


	10. Confrontations ain't easy

Adam stormed away from Aaron. He couldn't believe that Aaron had lied to him. He thought they had no secrets but it seemed he was wrong, very wrong.

Aaron looked at the retreating back of his best friend and kind of boyfriend with a mixture of resignation that he was in major trouble and another unfamiliar feeling of ambivalence. He didn't want to be with Adam now that he'd gone on a date with Jackson. He was falling for the other boy and he needed to sort things out. Deciding that he needed to sort things out sooner rather then later he started to run after Adam.

'Adam, wait up. We need to talk' he shouted after his friend.

Stopping when he heard the dulcet tones of Aaron Adam turned to face him fully expecting remorse and anguish from the other guy.

'Adam, I don't know why your acting like this, I see you with Scarlett all the time and leave you to it. Why it is different rules for me? I've only gone on one date with Jackson but I think I want more. I'm not getting that from you. I don't want this' waving his hand between the two of them 'anymore. I'm sorry Adam but I want someone who wants to be with me and only me. I think we should just go back to being friends.' Aaron said feeling this was the right thing for them unfortunately Adam had other ideas.

'Oh, and does he know of our little arrangement? Eh, does he Aaron?' Adam spat back at him.

'No, but if you tell him I will tell Scarlett and don't think I wont.' Aaron replied venom dripping from every word.

'No you wouldn't' Adam scoffed back 'you wouldn't want to admit you were gay in front of people. We both know this is going to stay between us. Don't worry Aaron, I won' say anything to Jackson, your secret's safe' Adam stated not meaning a single word; if Adam couldn't have Aaron he wasn't going to let Jackson have him.

Walking to the bus stop neither of them said a word to each other. Aaron was thinking of Jackson while Adam was thinking of ways to get Aaron back to being his and only his.

oOo

The next morning Aaron woke with an unsettled feeling. All the way back on the bus Adam ha been quiet and Aaron was afraid that he wouldn't keep his word and stay away from Jackson.

Aaron decided that after work he'd meet up with Jackson and tell him the truth about himself and Adam and what had gone on between them.

oOo

Adam knew Jackson's name and knew that he had a construction company, looking him up in the phone book he got through to a receptionist who told him where to find Jackson. He decided that Aaron's new man needed to know all about them even if it took a while for Aaron to forgive him for it.

Walking towards the building site he caught a glimpse of Jackson standing by a mortar board. Hard hat and high vis jacket on, his back to Adam.

'Excuse me mate' Adam said with a cough.

'Yeah?' Jackson replied turning to look at the new arrival.

'Emm, I need to talk to you about Aaron.' Adam said without giving away what he was going to say.

'Oh? What about him? He ok?' Jackson replied worry creasing his brow.

'Can we talk somewhere quieter please?' Adam asked 'Don't want others hearing this to be honest'

'Come over here' Jackson replied walking away from the site towards his truck 'Hop in'

Getting in to the cab of the van Jackson turned to Adam.

'I met you in Bar West a while ago didn't I?' he asked finally clicking where he'd seen the younger man before.

'Yeah, you did. I was there with my boyfriend Aaron. I'd appreciate if you didn't kiss him again. I saw you the other night and I really didn't appreciate it. Aaron's annoyed at me for some reason but going out with you really was a low blow even for him. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again'

'I asked him if you two were together and he said no. why did he lie to me?' Jackson wondered aloud.

'he wants to get in your pants, simple as. Sorry, hope you didn't think he wanted a relationship or anything cos he's with me. Anyway I better go. He's waiting for me at home. Please don't tell him I spoke to you, I don't want him knowing I saw you two together. He'd feel bad.'

With that said Adam opened the door and got out of the van heading back to Emmerdale knowing for the look on Jackson's face that he was not going to go back to Aaron.

Smiling to himself he sauntered away with a spring in his step. Aaron was his again.

oOo

Aaron smiled as he rang Jackson's number. Waiting for the call to be picked up he was excited and apprehensive at the same time. He knew he needed to tell Jackson about himself and Adam but at the same time he didn't want to ruin what may be between them.

The phone rang and rang. Eventually the call went to voicemail and Aaron left a message 'Hey, it's Aaron. I need to talk to you, can you please give me a call when you get a chance'.

That was at five pm. When Jackson hadn't called him back by six he rang again, and then at seven and again at eight. Eventually Aaron was so worried he went to the phone book to see if there was an address to go with the number. Finding it he headed out to find Jackosn.

Arriving at Jackson's apartment twenty minutes later he rang the bell.

'Yeah? Who is it?' came Jackson's voice from the intercom.

'Oh so you are alive' was all Aaron could say relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with him. 'I was worried about you. You didn't answer any of my calls, I was worried.'

'You don't need to be, your boyfriend told me all about you. Just stay away from me Aaron' with that the intercom went quiet.

Aaron buzzed and buzzed trying to get his attention. Not knowing whether his apartment was at the front or back of the building Aaron refrained from shouting but he kept buzzing until Jackson's exasperated voice came back on the intercom

'Aaron, please, please just leave me alone. I don't want to be the other man, I'm not interested.'

'Jackson, I'm so sorry. Please just let me explain.' Aaron begged into the intercom. Waiting patiently, not something Aaron was used to, he finally heard the buzz of the door.

'Flat 8' came the voice from the intercom.


	11. The Explanation

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it anyway.**

Walking in to the foyer of the apartment block he looked around for directions. Seemed flat eight was on the second floor. Walking towards the stairs he started to slowly make his way up his heart leaping into his throat the closer he got to the flat. Making it to the landing he saw the door of flat 8 ajar. Walking slowly towards it he gently knocked calling out to Jackson.

'Jackson, can I come in?' he asked cautiously.

'Yeah, it's why I left it open you div' came the curt reply.

Pushing the door open Aaron came face to face with a stony faced Jackson.

'Hi' Aaron said meekly

'Hi. Come on in. Do you want to sit down?' Jackson asked walking away from the door and into the sitting room. Feeling Aaron's presence behind him. Sitting down on an armchair he tucked one leg under him and put a cushion in front of him, like a defensive mechanism.

Aaron sat across from him on the sofa hands dangling between his parted legs as he looked at the floor.

Five minutes passed without either saying a word. Eventually Aaron coughed and started to talk. Well he tried to at least.

'Em, right, I suppose…eh right, I need to explain…' Aaron stuttered

'Full sentences Aaron, full sentences.' Jackson said sarcastically 'Explain to me what the hell went on between you two and don't sugar coat it. I want the truth' Jackson was looking at the top of Aarons head as he hadn't lifted it yet, he couldn't look at Jackson so he began talking to the ground.

'Em, about December last year Adam and I kissed after a car crash. We kept it quiet cos he's straight and so was I until then. Nothing more has really happened cos he has a girlfriend so it's been all closed doors and hiding out, never really doing proper going out things. The first thing we did coupley wise was going to Bar West the night I met you. I was out on a date but spent most of the night playing pool with you and thinking about you and staring at you when I thought either you or Adam weren't looking. You have no idea how much shit I got into over that night' Aaron said laughing to himself at the memory.

'Adam had a cob on thinking I wanted you more then him' finally having the courage to look up Aaron continued 'turns out I did. I think I fell for you the minute I saw you walking in the door before me. Then when you brought me my phone and we met up again and everything was just so normal, I wanted to see you again properly. I didn't tell Adam about meeting up with you cos I wasn't sure what might happen. I didn't want to lose him if we were nothing but a one off. No, wait that didn't come out right.' Aaron tried to say what he meant but the words just weren't making sense. 'When I went out with you for the drink I fully intended that it be just that, a drink and only a drink but I liked you so much I wanted, no I needed more. Then when we went out on the date, I realised that I want to be with you. I'd planned to tell Adam it was over and I did. He threatened to tell you but I threatened to tell his girlfriend if he did. He said he wouldn't but obviously he lied. I wanted to tell you properly but he got to you before me. When you wouldn't answer I had to come over to make sure you were ok. I didn't know that he'd told you until you told me just there. I'm sorry Jackson; I never meant to lie to you. I don't know what else to say.' Aaron stopped talking, eyes watering and hoping that Jackson could forgive him.

'ok so let me get this straight, you and your straight best mate have been messing around with each other for the last, what 6 months and you expect me to believe that it's over just like that? I don't think so.' Jackson scoffed.

'I know you don't believe me but I want to give this a try' Aaron said gesturing between them.

'I don't know if I can trust you Aaron, you lied to me. I specifically asked if he was your boyfriend and you said no. Friends with benefits but complicated I remember you saying. And then you said when we went out that you weren't together. I suppose I should have listened to what you were saying but, I don't know, I suppose I liked you too. But how do I know that when you leave here you aren't gonna go running back to him and giving him the same sob story?' Jackson asked, not fully expecting an answer.

'Jackson, I know you barely know me but I do want to be with you or at least give this a shot. I swear Adam and I, whatever it was, is over. I told him I wanted to be with you.' Aaron told him a blush of embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

'Really?' Jackson asked slightly incredulously.

'Yeah, I told him I wanted to be with you so he decided to tell you about what we had been doing. I'm sorry Jackson, I really am.' Aaron said looking at Jackson as he said it.

Standing up from his armchair Jackson moved over to the sofa and sat down beside Aaron. Taking one of Aaron's hands in his Jackson looked at him.

'If we do this, we are telling Adam together.'

A grin breaking across his face Aaron couldn't believe that he was being given another shot.

'Ok, I can do that.' Aaron said gripping Jackson's hand tighter. Standing up he started pulling Jackson after him.

'Where are we going?' Jackson queried quirking an eyebrow.

'Going to tell Adam' Aaron replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 'I want to start properly now.'

Turning to Jackson he pulled him closer and kissed him longingly, not wanting to wait to start the new step in their relationship.


	12. The Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating this chapter. No excuses, just sorry. Anyway, the next part, Aaron and Jackson 'need to talk' to Adam! Enjoy!**

Walking toward Jackson's van Aaron began to get nervous. He knew what he wanted and who he wanted to be with but he wasn't sure if just going to Adam and telling him straight out was the best idea he'd ever had. A if Jackson sensed what was going on in Aaron's mind he simply put his hand on Aaron's arm telling him quietly that they didn't have to do it right now if he was unsure. Knowing that if he put it off any further Aaron would chicken out. Pulling Jackson toward the van he simply smiled.

'It's now or never isn't it, eh?' Aaron said more to himself then to Jackson. 'I need to do this for myself too, I don't want to be someone's bit on the side and with you I think we can have something. At least, I'm willing to give it a shot'

Nodding Jackson got into the van and headed toward Emmerdale village.

'So where are we doing this? Maybe out in the open might be a bit mean to him since you said he's in a relationship and all.'

'Why are you being nice about him, he tried to break us up before we actually got together properly. He threatened me, friends aren't supposed to do that. Why should I be nice to him now cos he sure as shit didn't care about my feelings when he went to you' Aaron replied anger dripping from his voice.

'Yeah but Aaron you can be the bigger man if you do it in private. Talk to him, maybe one to one and then I can come in later when you're finished talking' Jackson offered.

'No, I want you beside me when we see him. I want him to know that I've chosen you. Do you mind?' Aaron asked suddenly doubting whether Jackson actually wanted him.

'I'll be beside you Aaron. If that's what you want. So, where we going?'

'Paddy's, he's out for the night so we can talk there. I'll text Adam and ask him to come over. At least we can talk properly there.'

'Sounds good' was all Jackson said.

**oOo**

Sitting waiting for Adam to turn up Aaron started to jiggle his leg up and down, up and down. It was beginning to annoy Jackson. Placing a stilling hand on Aaron's thigh Jackson stalled the movement.

'Stop fretting, Aaron, he'll be here soon. Don't worry.'

Aaron turned to Jackson and gently placed a callused hand on his bearded cheek. Moving closer until they were breathing the same air, lips finally collided. The kiss deepened relaxing Aaron enough for him to totally forget about what he was going to do when Adam finally arrived.

Hands roaming over each others bodies, enjoying the feeling of wanting and being wanted consumed both men. The kiss became more and more intense as hands moved lower and bodies became entwined, both men completely forgetting that they were waiting for a third party to arrive.

oOo

Pulling up outside Smithy cottage Adam hopped off his quad bike and walked toward the main front door. He figured Aaron would be in the kitchen waiting for him. smiling to himself slyly he couldn't wait to have Aaron back to himself. Jackson was definitely out of the picture now considering the warning he'd been given. By the look on Jackson's face Adam knew that he was not one to be someone's bit on the side and he was also pretty sure that Aaron was in for a bollocking once they talked. He imagined Jackson wouldn't be happy being used either. He figured Jackson wouldn't say anything about what he'd said.

Opening the door he walked in to the kitchen but Aaron was not waiting for him as expected. Walking through the kitchen and into the sitting room he was accosted by something he had not considered, Aaron was sitting on the sofa totally engrossed in Jackson. The kiss was passionate and even though Adam could only see their faces from the noises both men were making he figured their hands were roaming under clothes.

'What the fuck!' Adam exclaimed causing the two men on the couch to break apart and turned to face the voice.

Pulling back slightly Aaron looked to Adam and then Jackson then back.

'It's exactly what it looks like Adam. We need to talk, will you sit down'

Adam's face was a picture of scorn and hatred all directed to Jackson even though he was not who it should have been directed to.

Adam moved around the sofa to take a place on the other sofa facing the 'happy couple'. Seeing their hands entwined caused Adam's gut to twist. He never thought that Aaron would want to be out but it seemed that his threat to Jackson hadn't worked out as he'd planned.

'So, what's this about' Adam asked gesturing at their hands.

'We've decided to give it a go.' Aaron replied looking at Jackson as he finished his sentence and smiled at Jackson, his eyes lighting as he did.

Looking at Aaron Adam had never seen him look as happy even when they had started doing whatever it was they were doing.

'Look Adam, I think we need to go back to how we were before all this stuff happened. It wasn't good for either of us. You're with Scarlett and I want to see where this goes with Jackson. Paddy knows I'm gay and we're going to see where it goes. I won't be saying anything to Scarlett about what happened between us so you don't need to worry. I don't want you to go near Jackson again. It's not his fault that we're no more. I want what you can't give me and he can.' Aaron said gesturing at Jackson. 'I know it's only early days with us but please don't try to ruin it for me Adam'

Adam turned from Aaron tears and anger in his eyes. He knew what he should do, but what he should do and what he wanted to do were very different things. It was obvious that Aaron really didn't want him anymore. He wasn't even looking at him, he'd stopped looking at him that way the night he'd first met Jackson and that hurt. He thought that Aaron would always be his but

Getting up with a huff Adam stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him as he went.

'Well that went well Jackson, don't you think?' Aaron said with a smile.

'I think you need to go after him, talk things through. I know what he did, tell me stuff to try to scare me off was shit but he's obviously hurt. Just talk to him. I'll wait here for you.' Jackson said leaning forward to kiss Aaron softly before chivvying him out the door.

Running after Adam Aaron shouted after him. Standing at the quad bike Adam smiled to himself thinking Aaron had changed his mind and wanted to continue as they had been. Turning to face him, he knew this was not the case.

'What do you want Aaron, I won't say anything so you don't need to threaten me or anything.'

'I just need you to know that I do care about you, just not the way I thought it was. I thought I loved you, if I'm being honest. You were the first person I truly wanted who returned any type of affection for me. I needed that, I needed you. It helped for a while; it made me see who I am and what I want. And Adam, what I want is someone who wants me back. I was always just an experiment for you and I know that. It was never going to work though was it?' Aaron asked not really expecting an answer.

Looking at each other the enormity of it all just kinda sank in, both men knowing that what they had had was truly over. Neither really understanding when it fizzled. Could the previous passion turn back to friendship?

'No, it wasn't. I'm sorry. Really.' Adam replied 'any chance we can do like you said and go back to being mates?'

'Yeah, that'd be good.' Aaron replied smiling slightly 'jut don't go hitting on my fella right?' he added jokingly.

'Fine, I'll try!' Adam replied sarcastically. 'we good?' he queried

'Yeah, we're good.' Came the reply. 'Better get back into Jackson, he'll be wondering if we've killed each other.

'Yeah, see ya' turning Adam hopped on his quad bike and roared off down the village mind whirling with all that had happened in the last twenty minutes. All his thoughts and plans had crumbled but for some reason he felt relief tinged with sadness. He knew Aaron was right and they never would have worked. It was obvious that Aaron and Jackson had way more chemistry then he and Aaron ever did but still it felt odd. It was kinda like jealously but not cos he wasn't wanted as a lover but more the thought that he might be replaced as one of the most important people in Aaron's life. He supposed he'd just have to deal with it cos from the looks between the lads, it looked like Jackson might be sticking around for the foreseeable.

oOo

Walking away with the sound of the quad bike still in his ears Aaron walked slowly towards his new life. Jackson was waiting for him and only him. He wasn't second best or the booby prize. Jackson wanted him and wasn't afraid to show it. It wasn't love yet, but it was definitely going in that direction. Even the thought of Jackson caused a grin to break out on his face. Walking to the door he pushed it open. As he walked through the door Jackson turned and smiled and in that smile he saw all the possibilities for them and he knew he had made the right decision, for once.

'Did ya miss me?' he asked smile dimpling his cheeks as he looked into the deep chocolate pools of his boyfriend's eyes.

'You have no idea' came the warm reply, smile tugging the corners of Jackson's supple mouth. Causing Aaron's eyes to be drawn to those lips. Moving over to the sofa he sat down close to Jackson grasping his hand in the process.

'so, where were we before we got rudely interrupted?' Aaron asked a gleam in his eye giving Jackson no doubt to his feelings.

'Well, I think we were somewhere around here' Jackson replied moving to straddle his boyfriends lap while putting his hands around Aaron' neck.

'Mmmm, yeah, that's about right' came the softly whispered reply.

Moving to capture Jackson's lips with his the kiss started off with the same fire their last kiss had ended with. Both knew here this night was going and neither wanted it to end.

The were so wrapped up in each other, neither heard Paddy and Rhona come in from the surgery. Noticing what was going on Rhona turned and pushed Paddy backwards.

'Eh I think they need some alone time. Let's go to the pub' she said quietly smiling to herself as she pushed her partner back the way they came.

Looking over her shoulder to Aaron and Jackson it was obvious that they had eyes for no one else as the continued what they had being doing neither realising they'd been seen.


End file.
